Big Sky Country, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in Big Sky Country and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *A woman. *A man. Choice 2 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 3 (Woman) *Golden Locks (�� 15) *Captivating Curls (�� 15) *Ombre half-up *Medium brown *Short Curls Choice 4 (Woman) *Coal Miner's Daughter (�� 20) *Lovesick Blues (�� 20) *You Are My Sunshine *Living In A Moment *One Way Ticket Choice 3 (Man) *Classic Cropped (��15) *Tousled Redhead (��15) *Short Blonde *Short Black *Medium Curly Choice 4 (Man) *Born To Fly (��20) *Living In A Moment (��20) *Busy Man *Workin' Man Blues *One Way Ticket Choice 5 *This look is perfect *Let's try something else (Go to Choice 1) Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What's your name. Default is "Morgan". Chapter One: Country Roads Choices Choice 1 *Spike (No effect) Choice 2 *The most beautiful place in the world. (No effect) *The middle of freakin' nowhere. (No effect) Choice 3 *Hi! (No effect) *You're extremely hot! (No effect) Choice 4 *You can take me anywhere, cowboy. (No effect) *Thanks. I'd appreciate the ride. (No effect) Choice 5 *Hold onto his waist! (No effect) *Hold onto the saddle! (No effect) Choice 6 *Writer. (No effect) *Teacher. (No effect) *Programmer. (No effect) Choice 7 *Just had to get away. (No effect) *Wanted to start a new life. (No effect) *Needed to find love and adventure. (No effect) Choice 8 *Where's that scar from? (No effect) *What does your tattoo mean? (No effect) Choice 9 *She's your ex? (No effect) *She's your rival? (No effect) The second choice is more accurate. Choice 10 *Charming. (No effect) *Haunting. (No effect) *Smelly. (No effect) Choice 11 *Pet the calf! (No effect) *Give it some space... (No effect) Choice 12 *Thanks for the save! (No effect) *Was tackling me really necessary? (No effect) *Are you a cow whisperer or something? (No effect) Choice 13 *Please! Hear me out! (No effect) *Put that gun down, or you'll regret it! (No effect) Choice 14 *Go apple picking with Sawyer (��12) *Wait at the house. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Let's climb the trees! (No effect) *I'll sit on your shoulders. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *An older brother? (No effect) *Someone special in your life? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Live anywhere else? (No effect) *Do anything else? (No effect) "Take Your Pick" - You went apple picking with Sawyer! Chapter Two: Moonlight Moonshine Choices Choice 1 *Sawyer rescued me when my car broke down. (No effect) *I've heard so much about you, Duke. (No effect) Choice 2 *Duke (No effect) *Brooklynne (No effect) Choice 3 *Wild Horses (��25) ( ) *No thanks (No effect) Choice 4 *Hunter's Stew (No effect) Choice 5 *Apple Cider (No effect) *Red Wine (No effect) If you choose "Apple Cider", Sawyer is pleased, but there's no long-term effect. Choice 6 *It must be hard to do everything on the ranch yourself. (No effect) *Maybe ranch life isn't for everyone. (No effect) Choice 7 *Wave. (No effect) *Nod sternly. (No effect) ⬅ Correct Dallas will ignore you if you choose to wave at him. Choice 8 *The S'more The Merrier (No effect) Choice 9 *Curly (No effect) *Sawyer (No effect) Choice 10 *Sip it slowly. (No effect) *Turn it down. (No effect) Choice 11 *This feud sounds pretty dumb. (No effect) *Sounds like you should respect your family more. (No effect) Choice 12 *Are you always this rude? (No effect) *Come here often? (No effect) Choice 13 *Stargaze with Sawyer. (��18) *Swim with Juliette (��18) *Call it a night. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 (Sawyer) *Sad. (No effect) *Kind of beautiful. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Sawyer) *Idyllic. (No effect) *Average. (No effect) *Kinda lousy, actually. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Sawyer) *Cuddle with Sawyer. (No effect) *Kiss him. (No effect) Star Light, Star Bright - You went star gazing with Sawyer! Diamond Choice 1 (Juliette) *Take off my clothes first... (No effect) *Just jump in! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Juliette) *Hug her. (No effect) *Kiss her. (No effect) "Midnight Swim" - You went swimming with Juliette! Choice 14 This is a timed choice. '' *Hay *Milk *Clean *Tie ''The correct order is '''Tie, Hay, Clean, and Milk.' ''If you don't get it right, Sawyer will help you milk the cow. Choice 15 *Go after Brooklynne! (��16) *Stay back... ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *I'm sure that's not true. (No effect) *Your attitude certainly isn't helping. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *You've wanted to do, but haven't had time. (No effect) *That's bothering you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Your dad was totally impressed. (No effect) *You don't need his approval. (No effect) "Pitching In" - You helped Brooklynne milk the cow! Chapter Three: Welcome to Sweetridge Choices Choice 1 *Can't you tell me a little more? (No effect) *I'm in. (No effect) Choice 2 * Buy this item! (��25) ( ) * No, thanks. (No effect) "This item!" is "Hello Darlin'" if your character is female and "Giddyup Go" if your character is male. Choice 3 *How far away is it? (No effect) *How many people live there? (No effect) Choice 4 *How long have you been a cowboy? (No effect) *Did you grow up here? (No effect) Choice 5 *How long have you worked here? (No effect) *Do you live on the ranch? (No effect) Choice 6 *Where's the rest of it? (No effect) *It's so cute. (No effect) Choice 7 *It's nice to meet you! (No effect) *You're so beautiful... (No effect) Choice 8 *Let me help you get those. (No effect) *Don't worry. I've done worse. (No effect) Choice 9 *That dog statue? (No effect) *That plaque for? (No effect) Choice 10 *A triple espresso. (No effect) *A soy milk, half-caff latte. (No effect) *Just water. (No effect) Choice 11 *Charlie at the hardware store (Path A) *Leo at the flower shop (Path B) Choice 12 (Path A) *I'm basically a pro! (No effect) *I play a little. (No effect) *I can 't even shuffle the cards. (No effect) Choice 12 (Path B) *Pretzels (No effect) *Flowers (No effect) Choice 13 *Get a drink with Asha. (��17) *Head back to the store. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *What do you think is gonna happen? (No effect) *Got room in that bunker for me? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Take the drink. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Something to look forward to? (No effect) *Someone to love? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice *Enter the month you were born in. " " Choice 14 *So we shouldn't say hi? (No effect) *What do you think they're talking about? (No effect) Choice 15 *Miles, why don't you show Brooklynne around the store? (No effect) *Brooklynne, how's your dad? (No effect) Choice 16 *Convince the clerk to give Dallas the package! (��18) (Skip Choice 17) *Head back to the ranch. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *You wouldn't want to go viral. (No effect) *A lawsuit could be pretty bad. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Sugar cookie! (No effect) *Peanut butter ball! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *How often do you get to see you mom? (No effect) *Why did you bring me with you? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *What's the story behind 'Dallas'? (No effect) *Are you from Oklahoma? (No effect) " " Choice 17 *What was in the package, anyway? (No effect) *How long've you been called Dallas? (No effect) Chapter Four: Helping Hands Choices Choice 1 * Turn the hose on them! (No effect) * Call for Cliff's help! (No effect) Although there's no long term effect, the first choice makes Cliff happy. The second choice makes Cliff angry. Choice 2 * Duke shouldn't have kept it a secret. (No effect) * Maybe you guys should hear Duke out. (No effect) Choice 3 * I knew you were listening. (No effect) * What do you know about Jo leaving? (No effect) Choice 4 * Ask her to come back... (No effect) * Yell at her! (No effect) Choice 5 * It's not business. It's poaching. (No effect) * I guess that's fair. (No effect) Choice 6 * Get a tour of the ranch from Juliette! (��19) * Head back... ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * The game room. (No effect) * The library. (No effect) This choice determines where the next scene takes place, and each room has slightly different dialogue, but nothing past that. Diamond Choice 2 * Your mom's favorite or something? (No effect) * As annoying as he seems? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Two years? (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Twenty years? (No effect) * Rude to deny us drinks!? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Take a sip... (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Delicious! (No effect) * Strong! (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Kiss her! (No effect) * Take another sip! (No effect) " " Choice 7 * You need me to help! (No effect) * You're in a tight spot. (No effect) Choice 8 * Yikes. Just... yikes. (No effect) * This doesn't look so bad. (No effect) Choice 9 * Drive the tractor. (Path A) * Shovel the floors. (Path B) Choice 10 (Path A) * Hop on! (No effect) Choice 11 (Path A) This is a timed choice. * Lower the scooper. (No effect) * Lift the scooper. (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you keep driving straight into the barn. Choice 10 (Path B) * Oh. My. God. (No effect) Choice 11 (Path B) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter what you would name the kitten. Default is "Ghost." Choice 12 * Make the barn even MORE amazing! (��20) * Stop here. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * Sawyer * Duke You work with both of them, this just determines the order. Diamond Choice 2 (Sawyer) * Kiss him. (No effect) * Pull my hand away. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Duke) * The best thing about growing up here? (No effect) * The reason you left the ranch? (No effect) " " Chapter Five: Fair Play Choices Choice 1 * I'm basically a pro! (No effect) * What I lack in skill, I make up for with enthusiasm! (No effect) Choice 2 * Pick a cow for the competition! (Path A) * Let out the horses! (Path B) * Bake a pie for the fair! (Path C) You get to do them all, this just determines the order. Choice 3 (Path A) * You get to spend time with me! (No effect) * You like hanging out with cows, right? (No effect) Choice 4 (Path A) *Do you wish you had a home like this? (No effect) *How often do you change ranches? (No effect) Choice 5 (Path A) *Like a cow? (No effect) *Perfect! Our work here is done! (No effect) Choice 6 (Path A) This is a timed choice. *Throw the rope! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Miss the cow! (No effect) If the timer ends, you hesitate and don't throw the rope. Choice 7 (Path A) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Name the cow. Default is "Bessie." Choice 8 (Path B) *Why aren't you doing any rodeo events at the fair? (No effect) *Are you always this philosophical about horses? (No effect) Choice 9 (Path B) *This carrot's for you! (No effect) *Or I'll eat your carrot! (No effect) Choice 10 (Path B) *Adopt the mare! (��20) *Let her go... ( ) Diamond Choice 1 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Name your horse. Default is "Seabiscuit." Diamond Choice 2 *Ask Sawyer to help me up. (No effect) *Climb up on my own. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Walking is fine. (No effect) *I'd love to go faster! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Run! (No effect) *Just walk. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 5 *Kiss him. (No effect) *Thank him. (No effect) Choice 11 (Path C) *Take the recipe (No effect) Choice 12 (Path C) *That sounds delicious! (No effect) *I didn't know this was a thing... (No effect) Choice 13 (Path C) *A quarter of a cup. (No effect) *A whole a cup! (No effect) Choice 14 (Path C) *Play Never Have I Ever! (��16) *Call it. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Actually... could you go over the rules. (No effect) *Yes! Let's get to the good stuff! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Drink! (No effect) *Don't Drink! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Gotten a tattoo! (No effect) *Seen a ghost! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Drink! (No effect) *Don't Drink! (No effect) " " Choice 15 (Path C) *Steal a kiss! (No effect) *Retrieve the bottle of bourbon! (No effect) Chapter Six: All's Fair Choices Choice 1 *Buy this item! (��25) ( ) *No thanks. (No effect) Item is called "Candy Kisses" if you're female, and "Hey Good Lookin" if you are male. Choice 2 *Why am I not surprised? (No effect) *Of course a woman has to pick up the slack... (No effect) Choice 3 This is a timed choice! *Too busy saving the ranch! (No effect) *Sitting this one out! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer runs out, you trail off and Sawyer answers. Choice 4 *Shake his hand. (No effect) *Step behind Sawyer. (No effect) Choice 5 *I'd rather eat my own hand. (No effect) *Thanks, but I don't ride with rodeo clowns. (No effect) Choice 6 *Ride the Ferris wheel with Sawyer (��15) *Play carnival games with Dallas (��15) *Sample fair food with Juliette (��15) *Help Asha manage the fair (��15) *Wait for the competitions to start ( ) You may choose all options, if you have the diamonds for it. Diamond Choice 1 (Sawyer) *Reach for Sawyer's hand... (No effect) *Throw my hands in the air! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Sawyer) *I should probably tell you that I'm afraid of heights... (No effect) *Just how old is this Ferris wheel? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Sawyer) *I'm happy to help. (No effect) *I just couldn't leave you...(No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Sawyer) *Hug Sawyer! (No effect) *Wave goodbye. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 1 (Dallas) *Pick a prize. (Path A) *Tell him you're gonna win the prize! (Path B) Diamond Choice 2 (Dallas) (Path A) *Stuff penguin (No effect) *Teddy bear *Dopey-looking cat (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Dallas) (Path B) This is a series of timed choices. Follow the instructions in the screen. *Center! *Left! *Right! Diamond Choice 3 (Dallas) (Path A) *Take the cat/penguin (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Dallas) (Path B) *Dopey-lookin' cat (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Dallas) *Do it myself! (You lose) *Take some help, thanks! (You win) " " Diamond Choice 5 (Dallas) *Hug Dallas! (No effect) *Wave goodbye. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Juliette) *Fried ice cream! (No effect) *Fried jelly beans! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Juliette) *She's gonna beat us? (No effect) *She'll know we used her bourbon? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Juliette) *Beer (No effect) *Milkshake (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Juliette) *Hug Juliette! (No effect) *Walk back with her. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 1 (Asha) *Judy (No effect) *Leonardo (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Asha) *When do you find time for yourself? (No effect) *What's really motivating you? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Asha) *I would never take you for granted. (No effect) *Any time! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Asha) *Hug Asha! (No effect) *Wave goodbye. (No effect) " " " " if you went through all diamond paths. Choice 7 *Smile and wave! (No effect) *Glare at them. (No effect) Choice 8 *I feel faint! (No effect) *GO OAKLEYS! (No effect) Choice 9 *Sawyer should do it! (No effect) *I'll do it! (No effect) Choice 10 *Try to convince the rancher to buy now! (No effect) *Try to cheer up Sawyer. (No effect) Choice 11 *You said you aren't ready! (No effect) *You have to do it! (No effect) Chapter Seven: Back in the Saddle ''Choices '''Choice 1' *You've totally got this! (No effect) *Are you sure...? (No effect) *This is a terrible idea. (No effect) Choice 2 *Do that again, and you'll lose an eye. (No effect) *I hope you're ready to lose your money. (No effect) Choice 3 *Don't let him get to you. (No effect) *Next time, can I punch him? (No effect) Choice 4 *That was sweet of you. (No effect) *Ohmygod, you totally have a crush on her! (No effect) Choice 5 *Has some equipment you could use. (No effect) *Could shoot that for you. (No effect) Choice 6 This is a timed choice. *''White/Purple'' (No effect) *''Blue/Orange'' (No effect) *''Green'' (No effect) ⬅ Correct Color options are random. You get three of them. Choice 7 This is a timed choice. *Cough loudly! (No effect) *Stay quiet! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Fake sneeze! (No effect) If the timer ends, you panic and yell. Choice 8 *Calmly talk him down. (No effect) *Angrily accuse him! (No effect) Choice 9 *Encourage Miles to help Brooklynne! (��16) *Offer to console him instead. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Sit next to her! (No effect) *Tell her that her videos are great! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *How she started her vlog. (No effect) *How can you help. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Brooklynne's cotton candy. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *The food video. (No effect) *The Tilt-A-Whirl video. (No effect) " " Choice 10 *It was his choice to make, Cliff. (No effect) *'Cause he's gonna win the whole thing! (No effect) Choice 11 *What's the horse scored on? (No effect) *What's the rider scored on? (No effect) Choice 12 *My grandma can ride better than that! (No effect) *Go gravity! Beat Dick! (No effect) Choice 13 *YOU GOT THIS, SAWYER! (No effect) *DO IT FOR THE RANCH! (No effect) *DICK MULLIGAN SUCKS! (No effect) “ ” Choice 14 *Take care of Sawyer privately... (��20) *Turn in early. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *You should take off your shirt. (No effect) *You need a get-better kiss. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Open the first aid kit. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Kiss him... (No effect) *Step back. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *I was happy to do it. (No effect) *You mean a lot to me. (No effect) " ” '' Chapter Eight: ''City Slickers Choices Choice 1 *Buy this item! (��25) ( ) *No thanks (No effect) Item is called "Delta Dawn" if you're female and "Brand New Man" if you're male. Choice 2 *Spike (No effect) Choice 3 *Sawyer (No effect) *Dallas (No effect) *Brooklynne (No effect) Choice 4 *What's the worst road trip you've ever been on? (No effect) *What's the farthest you've ever been from home? (No effect) Choice 5 *Tiny! (No effect) *Charming. (No effect) Choice 6 This is a timed choice! *Catch Brooklynne! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Pet the dog! (No effect) If the timer ends, you do nothing. Choice 7 This is a timed choice! *Fred with the orange balloon. (No effect) ' ⬅ Correct' *Ted with the blue balloon. (No effect) *Zed with the red balloon. If the timer ends, you don't remember. Choice 8 *Don't be a scaredy cat! (No effect) *You can face your fears! (No effect) Choice 9 *It's beautiful up here... (No effect) *This is a lot higher than I thought! (No effect) Choice 10 *How do you steer this thing? (No effect) *How do we avoid just going up forever? (No effect) Choice 11 *Fried Chicken (No effect) *Garden Salad (No effect) *Burrito Mojado (No effect) *Deluxe Burger (No effect) Choice 12 *Go up to the roof with Sawyer! (�� 30) *Have a nightcap with Dallas! (�� 30) *Head to bed. (Turnin' In) Diamond Choice 1 (Sawyer) *The stars are so bright! (No effect) *Billings looks so small! (No effect) *I really thought the view would be more impressive. Diamond Choice 2 (Sawyer) *Sit next to Sawyer. (No effect) *Stay on this side of the fence. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Sawyer) *Take the win while you can. (No effect) *Whatever happens, you'll figure it out. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Sawyer) *For many more nights like this. (No effect) *That the ranch will thrive again. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Sawyer) *Come back to my room? (Path A) *Dance with me? (Path B) Diamond Choice 6 (Sawyer)(Path A) *Strip for Sawyer. (No effect) *Make him strip for me. Diamond Choice 7 (Sawyer)(Path A) *Yes! I want you... (No effect) *I just want to in your arms tonight. (No effect) " ” Diamond Choice 6 (Sawyer) (Path B) *Kiss him. (No effect) *Just keep dancing. " ” Diamond Choice 1 (Dallas) *Sparkling water *Champagne *Bourbon (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Dallas) *Us! (No effect) *Billings, Montana! Diamond Choice 3 (Dallas) *Shy. (No effect) *Rude. Diamond Choice 4 (Dallas) *Put my hand on his... (No effect) *Take another sip. Diamond Choice 5 (Dallas) *Come up to my room? (No effect) *Call it a night? Diamond Choice 6 (Dallas) *Kiss him sweetly. *Kiss him passionately! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Dallas) *I want you. All of you. *I just want you to hold me. (No effect) " " 'Choice 13 ' *This is weird. (No effect) *Now I get why Cliff doesn't trust bankers. (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Big Sky Country